


A Break From Hiking

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, crossposted from tumblr, literally just Mark peeing, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Jack and Mark go hiking! Which would be nice if Mark didn't have to pee so badly, especially in front of a flustered Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains slight pee desperatation and peeing. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Wrote this for Omovember back in November on my tumblr! Hope you enjoy, I appreciate any and all comments!

Mark bit his bottom lip, strands of his red hair falling in front of his eyes as he awkwardly made his way up the hiking trail. His back turned to Jack, who eyed him suspiciously. 

“Mark, you’re doing a little potty dance. Did you really forget to go before we hiked up?” 

Mark groaned, his cheeks turning red, “you said you wanted to be out here at dawn so I rushed to get ready.” 

Out of all days to be this desperate and flustered, it had to be the day he took Jack to his favorite hiking trail. 

“C'mon, just find a tree or bush go. I don’t mind-”

“Dude! This trail is as public as downtown L.A.! I don’t wanna flash my dick at some poor early morning joggers!” Mark argued, reaching down to hold himself through his pants. 

There was a pause between them as they walked on, the songs of the birds filling the awkward silence. The tall orange and red trees above them letting in bits of the morning light. Jack coughed, catching the other’s attention.

“Uh, I could, um, watch for anyone coming while you pee-only if you’re cool with it!” Jack said, Mark turning around to face him.

“It would save me from walking around on the busiest trail with soggy jeans.” 

Jack swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. The mental image of Mark doubling over against a tree trunk, his quiet whimpers (or maybe sobs?) as he wets himself. The way his cheeks would heat up as he humiliated himself even more by crying, a massive puddle spreading underneath him.

Jack was ripped from his fantasy by Mark, “Jack, please don’t space out on me man. I’m 4 seconds away from pissing myself like some little kid.”

“S-sorry, got distracted. Why don’t you, uh, use that bush over there and I’ll keep watch from here.” 

“Say no more,” he replied as he nearly ran to said bush. 

Jack turned around quickly, blushing as he heard Mark’s zipper and groans. 

“Oh fuck, I didn’t think I would hold out,” he said, the sound of piss hitting the forest floor. Mark moaned quietly as relief rushed over him. 

“There’s so much, fuck, it feels like heaven.” he said as he continued to piss, his stream hissing.

Nearly a minute later, Jack heard his stream slowly stop. Next came his zipper, and finally his footsteps walking towards him. Jack quickly removed his hoodie. He tied it around his waist hoping to hide his erection. His piss kink was…something they haven’t exactly gone over yet in their relationship.

“You alright? You’re spacing out again.”

“Yeah! I’m good! Why you ask?”

“Oh nothing,” Mark said as came into Jack’s view, “you just got the most intense blush I’ve ever seen, and you look really overheated. You think you can hold out or should we head back?”

Jack gulped, “nah! I’m fine, honest to God.”

“Alright then, I’m gonna go wash my hands by this stream over here,” he said before working off the trail, “ha, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were turned on! When we get home I should make you hold it!”

Jack shuddered at the thought, now regretting his decision for them to stay.


End file.
